The Biometry and Field Studies Branch is the Statistical Coordinating Center for the ongoing clinical trial of behavioral and cognitive side effects of phenobarbital for prevention of febrile seizure recurrence. The accrual of patients has been completed, with 367 patients on study. Follow-up with psychometric testing will be completed in July 1988. During this fiscal year, statistical techniques for data analysis were developed, including methods for handling missing data in randomized clinical trials, methods for determination of ordinality of categorical data, and methods for analyzing time-to-event data with non-regular censoring. In addition, data management activities continued, and strategies and plans were developed for reporting the results. Data management,statistical analysis and manuscript preparation activities are expected to continue into FY 1990. The final master file will be in place by early FY 1989.